Heartbreak
by AngelOfDeath07
Summary: Summary: I’ve never had a heartbreak. I’ve never let anyone get close enough. That was until I met Haley James. Naley
1. Player

**Hello! So I don't usually write Naley fics but after listening to Heartbreak by B5 and re-watching season one the idea suddenly came to me and I just had to write it. **

**So this fic is set in season one around the time that Haley started tutoring Nathan and before the annual kiss-Dan's-ass party episode. Everything that happened in the show is the same in this fic… up until the very end of this chapter. **

**P.S I apologise in advance for any mistakes that may be in here **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned One Tree Hill and anything associated with it tears up I also don't own B5 (although I wouldn't mind owning Bryan) or their song Heartbreak either. **

I, Nathan Royal Scott never have and never will have my heart broken. Guys **don't **get their heart broken and any guy who says he has is such a pussy. Now girls, girls apparently get their heartbroken all the time and so starts the tears and the whining and I just want to jump off a cliff or something. So I try and stay away from those girls unless they are drunk and then I can just get what I want and move on.

But one girl changed that.

With Peyton we just hurt each other. We would fall out, stop talking and then just have make up sex and that was all it was. Sex. And that's how it always has been with every girl I've been with. But Haley, Haley changed that because she saw right though me, she saw my faults and didn't use them against me like my Dad does. But what drew me to her the most is that she didn't kiss up to me and treat me like some basketball God like everybody else but stood up to me like the feisty thing she is and for all those reasons I fell for her.

And the more I'm with her the more I **want** to be with, the more I enjoy her company, the more she gets under my skin and now I'm in trouble because I don't know how to tell her or if I even should tell her how I feel.

Sighing I sit back in my chair and regard her quietly. She is sitting opposite me right now explaining something along the lines of the English exam I have tomorrow and all I can think about is how good looking she is. Her hair is up in a pony tail today and it really shows off her face and as for her eyes well they are beautiful… as soppy and girlie as that sounds.

"Nathan are you listening to me?" She asks, slightly annoyed.

Snapping out of it quickly I reply "Yeah, yeah the English exam right?"

Silence

My heart beat begins to speed up as I watch for her reaction.

Sighing she drops the papers she has in her hands and gives me that stern expression that tells me she is being deadly serious.

_She looks kinda cute when she pulls that face at me _I think to myself.

"Nathan pay attention or this session is over" She demands. And I knew that if she was standing her hands would be on her hips.

Smiling at that thought I apologise and pick up the papers she discarded to find she was actually talking about History not English. My bad.

"So what's wrong with you anyway? You've been kinda out of it" She asks, regarding me silently. Hearing this I freeze and just stare at her like a dope mentally arguing with myself on whether to tell her how I feel or just keep my mouth shut and make up some lie. My mouth on the other hand makes the decision for me and begins to speak without my consent.

"Haley, I know we haven't know each other for that long but I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime… you know as in a date… me and you" At this point I managed to take control of my mouth and shut up before I make a bigger fool of myself. A thick tension takes over the air and my chest as we sit there like lemons. Taking a deep breath I slowly look up to meet her shocked eyes.

Regret and stupidly takes over my head immediately and I open my mouth to apologise but she suddenly jumps up, sending papers flying across the tutor centre, her face red and flustered.

"I… you…." Sighing heavily she grabs her bag and starts shoving things it in. Panicking I jump up and move around the table attempting to calm her down.

"Don't touch me Nathan!" She screamed at me. Jumping back I look around the centre to see everyone staring at me.

Angry at myself and their nosiness I shout "What?" At them and with that they all look away frightened. Shaking my head at them I look back in Haley's direction to find her gone. Running to the door I look out in the halls but she is no where to be seen.

**

* * *

**

What the hell have I done? Seriously? Why am I so damn stupid? She has been avoiding me like the plague for the last two days and it is killing me. I haven't seen her in school **at all** or the café' and Lucas is being an ass about it and won't tell me where she lives so what am I suppose to do?

"Nathan what the hell man?" Tim calls, nudging me and bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Don't nudge me man!" I snap back, shoving my hands in my pocket. He pulls a face at the others who snigger quietly and follow me down the hall way. My only reaction is a disapproving shake of my head and choosing to ignore them instead. However I bump into the one person I was looking for. She falls back a little from the impact and once she notices that it's me her eyes grew wide from shock and she tries to make a break for it.

But due to my superb basketball skills I managed to grab her arm and pull her closer to me. "Haley…"

"Let go off me Nathan!" She says under her breath, looking around the corridor timidly.

"Haley, come on you can't avoid me for ever" She tried to pull her arm out of my grip but I just hold on tighter, making sure I don't hurt her. "Please. Just forgot all about it okay?"

She turns around to face me, her hand on her hip "How can I forget something like that Nathan!" She shouts, looking around nervously again. Following her line of vision I quickly notice the forming crowd but I didn't care I just need Haley to at least talk to me.

"Nathan please just let me go" She begs, meeting my eyes. My heart beat increases dramatically and I want nothing more then to take her in my arms and…

"Nathan Scott let go off her!" A very pissed off Lucas demands, forcing his way through the crowd of people and over to me.

"Do as he says Nathan" Haley commands as she pushes at my hand. Lucas moved closer to us then and forcefully pulled my hand off her arm and led her away.

"I don't care how you feel about her just keep away from Haley, Nathan!" Lucas yells down the hall.

"Keep walking Lucas!" I call back as I shove my hands in my pocket, pissed off that I couldn't convince her to talk to me again. The crowd begins to thin out once Lucas and Haley turned the corner, murmuring and whispering amongst themselves. I knew from that very moment that rumours where spreading and by the end of the day everyone in Tree Hill would know.

"Dude what the hell happened?" Tim asked a devilish smirk on his face.

"None of your damn business Tim!"

All of them began to laugh loudly at that. "You were so played!" Tim teased before walking away with the other all followed suit. Gritting my teeth I tried my hardest to calm myself down and ignore them but tension in my chest grew so great that I just had to relieve it on the nearest locker down.

Stalking off down the halls I force my way through the doors only to stop short at the sight of Haley and some blonde guy standing across the car park, Haley in his arms. The next thing I know he pulls away and holds her at arm lengths, they lock eyes, exchange a few words and he leans down to kiss her forehead. My blood begins to boil at the sight and at that I charge across the car park ready, hands curled into tight fist, seeing red.

**A/N: Nate is about to kick some butt lol! So I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and you have to let me now how I'm doing so far since this is my first Naley fic. I will try and post the next and final chapter as soon as I can. **

**Deanie **


	2. Congratulations

**Hey I am so sorry it took me so long but technology is against my right now. Not only did my internet connection die but my stupid Mp3 player died as well and I lost the work I've done on the second chapter with it! And I wasn't so sure about the ending so you'll have to tell me how you feel about it …but enough of that I just wanna say thank you to everyone who reviewed and chose this as a favourites too : )**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me I don't own One Tree Hill or any thing associated with the show. Oh and I don't own B5 either... Just my luck! **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Get your damn hands off her before I break your fingers!" I shout at the guy as I advance on them. Both Haley and the guy look at me dumbfounded and yet he still keeps his slimy hands around her waist. This just pisses me that much more so by the time I reach them I grab him by the collar of his shirt and roughly yank him away from her and into the nearest wall.

"Nathan!" Haley shouts at me but I pay no attention to her and advance on the guy once more. He is leaning against the wall, a deer-in-the-headlights expression on his face and I can't help but smirk triumphantly at him.

_I'm more of a man then he is_

"Hey… Nathan…. right?" I don't answer and take that small step forward but the guy makes a big mistake and takes hold of both my shoulder. Resentment bubbles up in my chest and in a split second I have the guy in an arm lock and slam him against the wall forcefully.

"Never… touch… me" I warn in a low, deadly serious voice.

"Nathan Scott get the hell off him!" Haley screams pulling at my jacket. I manage to shrug her off the first time but she just grabbed hold of my ear and jacket and yanked on them both at the same time. I had no choice but to follow.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She yells, pushing me.

Rubbing my sore ear I reply "What is wrong with you? You're the one who has been avoiding me and then when I try to talk to you you brush me off!" I argue back.

That shut her up because she looked away and down at the floor. I took this as an opportunity to calm down a little.

"Well you shouldn't have said… what you said! I panicked Ok!" She shouted back and I couldn't help but laugh at her mood swings.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Nathan!" She warned, hand on hip, finger pointed threatening at me.

"Well I can't help it! You are the craziest, sexiest person I know"

She blushed furiously and looked away. "You're just a pain in the ass" I tease, taking a step towards her.

"Me! You're the one who threatened and nearly broke my friends arm just because you immediately jumped to conclusions" She argued back. I looked away this time.

"Nathan this is David Raymond. He is one of my best friends and gay" Haley introduced. David takes a timid step forward, rubbing his shoulder and nodded at me.

_Congratulations I am now officially a dumbass! _I curse myself as I hum the fan fair tune in my head.

"Oh…. Sorry man…. I thought you were… and she was" Sighing deeply I dig my hands into my pockets. "I'm Sorry"

"Its fine" He says to me before turning to Haley. "I'm gonna head off and leave you two to it"

"Oh, Ok. Let me walk you to your car just in case you get jumped by some rowdy Jock" She teases, smirking at me. Shaking my head at her I smile back.

"Do you think you can behave yourself while I'm gone?" She asks.

Smirking I reply "Maybe. It depends on how long you're gone. I've got dinner plans with my tutor"

She raises her eyebrows and smiles at me as she links arms with David and walks across the car park.

Watching her walk away I exhaled happily and for the first time in days I felt content because Haley James, the Haley James is not only talking to me but we are going out on a date.

"Come on Scott you owe me dinner" Haley shouted across the car park. Smiling to myself I made my way across the car park and over to her. She looked me up and down before linking her arm with mine and I didn't hesitate to link my arm with hers. And with that we exited the car park and one though run through my mind…

_Congratulation's Haley James you have stolen my heart_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN/ Well I'm sorry about the length but I felt it was right to leave it at that instead of longing it out and boring you. Anyway drop me one last review and tell me how you feel about the ending because I thinks it a little cheesy but if you're happy I'm happy! **

**Deanie**


	3. No one else

**Hey I am so sorry it took me so long but college has taken over my life! I know it's terrible! Anyway I hate to say it but this is the last chapter of**_** Heartbreak**_**. Chapter 2 was supposed to be the last chapter but I was feeling kind and you all asked so nicely so I've written one more chapter. I've added some Naley fluff to this chapter especially for you guys so enjoy! I quickly wanna thank x-LovingLafferty-NaleyDaley-x, naley19, LaFilmeMichelle, preenad, HJS-NS-23, vampiregurl, littlemonkeygirl31, ange2005, mcc3654, the anonymous reviewers and anyone I may have forgotten... Sorry about that. **

**Disclaimer: Well just for old time's sake… I do not own anything to do with One Tree Hill or B5…. Good times! **

"So where are you taking me Scott?" Haley asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out"

She rolls her eyes at me playfully but drops the subject for now. I just smirk at her until we reach the end of the street and reveal the mystery location.

"I hope you like Italian food" I say looking down at her. She looks up at me and at the restaurant with a happy smile on her face. It is a small Italian restaurant in the corner of town that I remember her telling me she loved it and I'm sure I saw her and Lucas here before.

"Ciao… Haley! How have you been?" A mature, slightly aged man sitting at the receptionist desk called over, grabbing her attention immediately and with a smile I watched as she practically run over him and engulfed him in a bear hug.

"I'm good. How have you been? How are your knees?" Haley asked all at once. The overwhelming smell of pizza sudden takes hold off me and looking around the restaurant I try to find the source but instead I just take the restaurant in. It is larger then I thought with many wooden tables with red table clothes and two sets of red candles on each. There is a bar at the far end and I think the indulging smell of pizza is coming from that direction.

"Ah! I can't complain. They still give me trouble but enough about me. Do you want a table for one?" Haley looked over at me then.

"Actually I'm here… on a date" She explains. That grabs my attention and I look back over at Haley and Mario. Mario's eyes grow wide with shock and he watches me as I join them.

"Mario this is Nathan Scott" Haley introduced me.

"Ah! So this is Lucas' brother huh?"

"That's me" I reply. He looks me up and down before shaking my hand.

"Well let me get you two seated huh?" He smiles at Haley before linking his arm with hers and walking towards the rows of tables and finally sitting us on a two seated table by the large bay windows.

"Here are your menus" He handed us both a menu before continuing "What drinks would you like?"

"Usual for me please" Haley spoke up.

Mario nodded in understanding "One Pepsi and what can I get you son?"

"I'll have the same please" He nodded again before giving Haley another look and leaving us to it. I waited until he was out of ear shot before I spoke to Haley.

"I think he likes you" I tease picked up the menu and flicked through the Pizza options to see if anything tickled my fancy. I am famished.

She smacks me playfully "Nathan! Mario is like my family so you better behave yourself"

"Yeah I better since we're on a date and all" She looks up and at me with raised eyebrows a small smile on her face. I chuckle myself and finally decided on what I'm going to eat.

"So James what are you eating?"

"Um…." She looks down at the menu for a moment "Something I haven't eaten it a while…"

"How often do you come here?" I tease.

"Lucas and I come here all the time actually"

"Ah so that is why you know everybody here"

"Yeah you get to know a lot of people in seven years" She explains. "Right I'm going to have spaghetti bolognaise today"

"Good… and I'll have the extra large deep pan meat feast pizza" I explain as I shut my menu and look up at Haley again only to see her give me the weirdest look. My heart jumps into my throat and I wipe my nose praying I haven't just embarrassed myself.

"What?" I ask nervously.

"I have only seen one person eat a whole extra large pizza in the seven years I have been coming here" Relief washes over me and I sit back.

"You don't think I can eat it all do you?" She shakes her head immediately. "Ok. I'll make a deal with you. If I can eat the whole pizza we do whatever I want afterwards"

"And if you don't?" She says sitting forwards. "We do whatever **I** want afterwards"

Smirking I nod my head. "Deal"

_I got this one in the bag _I think to myself.

**

* * *

**

_I am so over my head!_

Looking down at the largest and I mean **largest** pizza I have ever seen in my life and I have to eat every slice… all 16 of them!

"Are you okay Nathan?" Haley asks a teasing smile on her face. Laughing I nod and pick up the first slice.

_Here goes nothing…_

"I'm just fine and I **will **eat every last slice" I demand taking a large bite. Haley chuckles at me and spoons a fork full of spaghetti in her mouth.

"You're so cocky… or is that arrogance I smell?"

Sniffing the air playfully I reply "Is that fear I smell?" I tease.

"In your dreams Scott"

"Every night James"

"Ew! Nathan I'm eating" She complains, a cheeky smile on her face. I smirk back and look her square in the eyes, losing myself in the moment.

"Nate… Omigod is that Nathan?" Knowing that voice anywhere I sigh deeply and look away from Haley's beautiful eyes to see Tim and a few other guys from the team watching us.

"What Tim?" I snap, angry that he is interrupting our date.

He looks over at Haley and then back at me and smiles wickedly "Are you on a date with your tutor man?"

Looking at him and then at the rest of the guys I answer "Yeah and?"

Silence… Even from Haley so I quickly look over her to see a dumfounded look on her face, on everyone's face.

"Buzz off Tim. We're busy" I demand. He looks around at the guys and they all start laughing out loud. Growling (yes I actually growled) I stood up and clenched my fists. Tim having one of his odd spurts of intelligence took this as a sign and got lost before I killed him. I wait until they left the restaurant before I sit back down. An uncomfortable silence filling the air.

"I'm sorry about that"

"It's not your fault Tim is an ass" Haley replies, pushing her food around the plate. Watching her I knew the date has just been ruined and I desperately try and think of something to pick up the mood.

"Still don't think I can eat the whole pizza?" I ask. She looks up at my plate and shakes my head.

"Me neither but with your encouragement I can" She smiles timidly at my words.

"Fine. How about this… if you don't eat all that pizza Scott I'm going to make you wear nothing but my poncho"

Biting my lip I try not to laugh at what she just said but after a few seconds I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer. She watches me before joining in.

Once I am able to stop laughing so much I pick up another slice "Okay I better eat this thing then"

By my 8th slice I can begin to feel the strain so by the time I reach my 11th I feel like I'm about to explode. Breathing deeply I take a moment to get past the immense stitch I have.

"Are you okay? You look like your about to explode" Haley asked, finishing her last mouthful of ice cream.

Groaning I nod and pick up another slice and stare at it. The mere sight of it makes me want to puke.

"As much fun as it to watch you struggle to eat that I don't want you hurt yourself" Haley spoke up. "So you can stop if you want"

"Does that mean I have to whatever you want and wear your poncho?" She shrugs but the smirk on her face tells me something different. Shaking my head at her I know I have to make a choice between eating the last 5 slices or do whatever Haley wants and wear the poncho.

"Ok I seriously can't eat anymore" I explain dropping the slice. She smile widely and stands up.

"Well lets get out of here" Nodding I pick up my coat and follow her.

**

* * *

**

To say I was surprised as to where she took me was an understatement. I thought she was going to take me to the mall or somewhere girlie but instead we ended up at the River court. I have only ever been here a few times but this visit has to be the best.

"You continue to surprise me James" I call over to her as I bounce the basketball I keep with me. She grins at me and snatches the ball out of my hands.

"Oh it on!" I shout chasing her around the court. She giggles happily and it makes my heart skip a beat. Dodging me she runs over to the free throw line and takes a shot but it hits the rim and falls back out.

"Oh!" She complains.

"You can shoot too?" I ask shocked. This girl surprises more and more every minute and it just draws me to her.

"There's a lot you don't know about me" She teases retrieving the ball.

_You got that right!_

"Well I'm definitely gonna get to know you Haley" She turns to look at me and there is a silence but not an uncomfortable silence. We are both just happy to be in each others company and I quickly realise that I have another thing I love about her.

_I should make a list _

Walking over to her I place my arm around her shoulder and she leans into me slightly.

"Well I didn't win the bet but this is much better then what I had planned"

She chuckles and turns to look at me. "Talking of the bet you still have to wear my poncho"

"Hell no, James!"

"Oh it's happening Scott" She walks back over to the free throw line. "Whether you like it or not" And with that she took another shot and this time it went in.

Smiling to myself all I could think of is _Basketball never looked sexier _

**A/N: Gotta love Naley moments! So unfortunately this is goodbye but I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Deanie**


End file.
